


Polyjuiced

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Harry wants to go down on Ron and the only way he dares to do it is under Polyjuice as a girl.Episodic.Smut.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Polyjuiced

**Author's Note:**

> # AU - 6th years are already 18  
> # I'm lazy to come up with a plot, so instead I weave smut into the original story. I don't remember the books exactly, so the timeline of the events might be a bit wobbly.
> 
> ... - when standalone, means that something uninteresting or evident happened in a short span on time that doesn't bear describing(i.e I'm lazy).

With Hermione it seemed easy, even though it took them a month, but alone... He was on the verge of destroying the concoction 2 times. But somehow the potion seemed to be progressing well against all odds. Good thing that Dursleys didn't bother him this summer, so he was able to brew in peace, keeping the cauldron in the corner of his room by the door, so even if his aunt or uncle decided to barge in - the opened door would hide it.

***

Ever since Harry accidentally had seen Ron rubbing one out in a shower, the image of his cock wasn't leave his mind. Harry couldn't believe how big it was. He never before even considered doing something like that. Only girls interested him before, but Ron didn't even insterest Harry as girls were, all he wanted to touch his cock.

Since the last Easter holidays Harry was fantasizing about ways to approach Ron. It was on their way back from Hogwarts, where the idea formed into a concrete plan - he decided that the only way was to be Polyjuiced into a girl.

At the third day of the summer holidays he under his invisibility cloak slipped out of the house right past somebody from the Order who was supposed to watch over him, and ventured to London. In the Knockturn Alley he bought a ready-made kit to make Polyjuice and in the Diagon Alley - a latest edition of complex potions that included Polyjuice. He was tempted to just buy already-made potion, but was apprehensive of the seedy-looking shop and it costed 6 times as much. Besides he had a lot of time to kill.

He managed to finish the potion just 2 days before Dumbledore came to get him away from his relatives. He stored it in a small magical bottle that he bought along with the ingredients.

***

The second week of the term has started, but Harry was still no closer to a decision - into who he should transform. He entertained an idea of trying out different girls, but tossed it because it would undoubtedly make Ron suspicious.

Good thing was that Polyjuice under the conservation spell was able to last for a long time. The bad thing was that Harry was so impatient to finally do it after months of planning and brewing that he had difficulties to fall asleep from agitation.

Slytherin girls were out of the question. Somebody from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff was an option, but first, although minor hurdle - getting their hair, but the second and most important - Ron should like the girl to an extent. Gryffindor was the easiest choice. But who exactly? He long ago suspected that Ron somewhat fancied Hermione, but Hermione wasn't an option - there was no way that it wouldn't lead to some shit.

In the end Harry decided to narrow it down to Gryffindor girls from fifth to seventh years. After making a list of all girls except Hermione and Ginny, Harry began striking out candidates.

***

In the end Harry made the decision by closing his eyes and pointing his finger into the list of 8 remaining girls still on the list.

"Katie Darwin it is," said Harry, his heart started to beat faster.

Katie was a year below them. She as a few inches shorted than Harry, had the same jet black hair and overall looked like a girl Ron might like.

***

Harry had thought that getting Darwin's hair was the easiest thing - just say: "Accio Katie Darwin's one longest hair" and to wait for it. It didn't work.

Apperantly Accio didn't work on summoning a hair straight out of anybody's head, and doing it with a hair that fell out or was perhaps left on her hair-brush didn't work because he failed to visualize it enough.

After two days of failed tries Harry waited until Katie was in the common room, sprinted to take his Invisibility cloak and after creating a diversion with a simple fire-cracker, he yanked one hair right out of her head. She didn't even notice it in the commotion.

***

Harry felt a pang of shame as he added Darwin's hair without her consent, with Malfoy's goons this thought didn't even occur to him years before.

He added that hair right into the flask that had the whole cauldron of potion in it, thinking that if he wasn't going to succeed with her, he'd just drop the whole idea altogether.

...

Before asking for a meeting Harry decided to test the potion first - he carefully measured a minimal recommended dose - for half an hour. After drinking it, and to his relief successfully turning into Katie, he noticed that his now long hair was loose, unlike real Katie's, who always had a braid. Until the potion stopped working Harry over and over made a braid, trying to bring it to look as good Darwin had.

***

Harry was nervous, his hands were clammy, every few seconds his eyes switched between a cup with Polyjuice, a "borrowed" set of uniform from Hermione, and the Marauders' Map as he waited for Ron to come to the classroom not far from the Room of Requirement, while he was just several doors away from it.

...

"It isn't a joke," said Harry nervously standing before Ron in Katie's body.

"So, you want to date me?"

Harry froze. Despite imagining this conversation dozens of times, he didn't expect such question. "N-no... As I've said - I offer to give you blowjobs. And that's it."

"So, you're like, like me?"

Katie's face became red and she said firmly, "It doesn't matter! If you'll agree - you'll get blowjobs from time to time. Nothing else."

"And in return..?"

"Nothing," said Katie. "Oh, and I'm kinda new at that... I mean I haven't done it yet, so it might be not good or something..."

"Ahm... Can I have time to think?"

"What's to think about?!"

Ron squinted. "Don't get me wrong, it's tempting, I'd even say - too tempting. Seems just too good to be true. I..."

"It is like it is. If you're not up for it, say it, and I'll go find somebody else," bluffed Harry.

"So you're like... Why do you want to do it? You said that you never done it. So, for practice?"

"Mmm... Let's say that I am. If you don't want me to practice with you, I'm sure there are others who will be more agreeable."

"Yes, yes! Okay! I'm in!"

Katie broke into a nervous smile. "There's one rule."

"Rule?"

"I'm going to be always the one who contacts you. Never approach, write or otherwise interact with me about this or related topics outside of our... meetings. If you'll try - I will pretend that I don't know what you're talking about and there might be other consequences!"

"Consequences?"

"Just please, don't do it. Okay?"

"Sure... So, when are we gonna do it?"

"Mmm... Now?"

"NOW?! I didn't get a shower since last night... I mean I'm a bit sweaty and stuff... Better do it some other time."

Katie bit her lip. Harry didn't think about it at all. He didn't even know any cleaning charms that might be of use here. He had a limited supply of potion, and even though the improved formula provided him with about 50 servings, he still didn't want to put to waste another one. But most of all - he wanted to finally do something, anything! Ron was right there, and he agreed! He waited for so long for this!

"With my hand!" Katie said suddenly. "I can do it with my hand today instead." Ron looked at her with surprise. Nobody before showed this kind of attention; for some reason she wanted to do the thing with him, or at least if he cooperated and didn't screw it up. Katie's face became flushed as Harry barely held it together from stress. "Yes or no?"

Ron was silent for another several seconds before saying, "Yes. Let's do it."

"Can you lock the door? I forgot to bring my wand," lied Harry and congratulating himself on this thought - until the last moment he hasn't even realized that he was unable to use his wand while in Katie's body - Ron might recognize it easily.

Ron without a word pulled out his wand and cast 2 locking charms he knew at the door before turning back to Katie. "So, I'm like, pulling my pants down now?"

"That's the idea," said Katie dragging a chair to the wall, then sat down on it.

Ron came up to her and started to unbuckle his pants, but before he unzipped them, he stopped and said, "It's hard for me to take off my clothes alone."

"Hm?"

"I mean, maybe if you took off your blouse or something..."

"I... I..." stammered Harry. "No. Absolutely not!" He long ago decided not to even look at himself in Katie's body. Showing it to Ron was unfair to the real Katie Darwin. And he didn't even had a bra on - he didn't dare to steal one from Hermione, so he had to put a t-shirt underneath.

"So I'm the only one who will be naked?"

"Yes."

"It's kind of unfair..."

"What, do you have a small pecker and embarrassed about it?" Harry uttered without thinking, and before he even finished saying it, he was afraid that with that he put an end to it before it even started. But to his relief these words affected Ron completely differently, and he he immediately pulled his pants down with his underwear.

Harry felt his heart hammering like crazy as he faced Ron's genitals so up close for the first time.

***

The hardest part for the next several days after giving his first handjob was to act natural around Ron. Every time Ron approached him, or said something - Harry was afraid that accusatory words might come out of Ron's mouth. He knew it was irrational fear, but he was unable to get rid of it.

***

"Harry, I need you father's the map," said Ron.

Harry immediately tensed up, guessing the reason - it was the first time ever that Ron was asking for the Marauders' Map. Trying to remain calm on the outside he pulled out the folded parchment out of his bag and handed it to Ron. "B-be sure not to loose it!"

It's not like the map would be useful in any way. Ron knew that Harry was after Malfoy, so it won't be out of the norm as he asked it back soon.

Harry just was surprised that Ron did notice something. What he had done that was amiss?! It was only 2 months since their first meeting. He was very cautious before and after giving Ron blowjobs. Why did Ron start to suspect that he wasn't the real Katie Darwin?! Did he talked to the real one? Even if he did - the rules should've prevented him from getting onto that idea. Or was he just paranoid and it had nothing to do with him?

***

Harry just swallowed and Ron went down to sit on a couch near Katie with satisfied smile on his face. They sat in silence for a minute before Ron spoke, "Katie, are you Polyjuiced?"

Katie froze. It was three weeks after Ron had asked for the map for the first time - turned out Harry wasn't paranoid at all. Somehow Ron figured it out. But still, there was no way that he knew who was sitting beside him, right?!!

"What's Polyjuiced?" Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. But her face turned pink which was conveniently hidden by not well-lit room.

"That's the potion that can turn a person into another. Didn't you know?" Harry hesitated with answering. Katie Darwin was in her fifth year. Did they learn about it by then? He wasn't even sure that Polyjuice was in Hogwarts' curriculum at all. And before he came up with an answer Ron continued. "You always look at the time as though you may be late for something... But the main reason is that when yesterday I talked to you in the common room and -"

"There was a rule, remember?" she interrupted him. "I said that I would never acknowledge anything that we do here if we were to speak outside about it. Yesterday I just followed this rule and pretended that -" She stopped and as Ron started grinning.

"I haven't talked with you yesterday." Katie's jaw dropped. That was it, Harry thought, he was caught. But before he found something to say, some excuse Ron continued, "So it confirms it... You know, you can just stop using it. We can still do it with the real you..."

"No I can't!" said Katie and jumped to her feet. Without looking back Harry ran out of the classroom.

Harry berated himself for the slip-up as he unbutton the blouse. He should've kept his mouth shut. He should've phrased it more neutrally. And other million things he should've done differently raced through his head. But even without him talking too much - somehow Ron already was suspecting Polyjuice.

***

At first Harry had been thinking that this was it, and he'll never do it again. He even once went to the place where he stashed the Polyjuice and stopped at the last moment before pouring the remaining potion down the drain at a nearest bathroom.

But after two weeks he finally decided to try it again. He had ran away without even talking with Ron - maybe Ron wasn't going to put a stop to the whole thing? Harry at night sneaked out to the owlery and tied his message to an owl, for Ron to receive it at breakfast.

If Ron will not have come, or come but say that he didn't want to continue - Harry will accept it and move on. This wasn't meant to last forever after all.

He drank the potion, donned uniform for girls and spend just a minute now expertly braiding his currently long hair.

...

"Hi," Katie said demurely.

Ron smiled at her widely as she walked into the classroom. "I was really thinking that you won't contact me again."

"How did you know about the Polyjuice? Okay, last time I gave myself out, but you had to suspect it before that day."

"About a month before last time we met, on patrol I had caught real Darwin snogging with some Hufflepuff. The way she talked, it was... Well, you get it. You, I mean Katie, was supposed to pretend that we barely knew each-other, okay to that, but two days after that as we met in here - you acted as usual and I jokingly asked if you planned to transfer to Hufflepuff you looked at me funny and said that nobody was allowed to switch houses. You said it so nonchalantly that it got me questioning."

What a rotten luck do I have?! Harry thought looking at the floor. Without raising his eyes Katie said, "So you still want to do it? The thing?"

"Yeah... Why not?"

"I'm not going to stop taking Polyjuice."

"I figured as much."

"But you now know that I'm not really Katie Darwin. I could be anybody."

"Polyjuice is pretty advanced potion. It isn't even taught in Hogwarts. You're not Slughorn or something, are you?" he said with a grin.

"What?! No!"

"Well, that's a relief. I doubt that Slughorn would say anything else too, but it's not like only Slughorn can brew it. I doubt that anybody below 5th year would've been able to make Polyjuice, so that's also reassuring..." Ron muttered and Harry tried not to smile, since they both knew that Hermione did it in their second year. "Are you from Gryffindor?"

"Can we not play a hundred questions? I mean, it should be apparent that since I use the potion, I don't want my identity revealed."

"Okay, okay... Even if you're not, that's okay."

"I am in Gryffindor. But that's it. I'm saying nothing else." Harry was surprised that Ron asked about the house and not whether under the guise of Katie was even a girl, even though he joked about Slughorn.

Ron nodded. "No more questions."

"And not trying to follow me afterwards, okay?"

"I never have."

"Yes, but you didn't have a reason to before. So?"

"Sure! You have my word. So how do we do it?"

"Uhm... As before?"

"And do I still call you Katie?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah... But you may pick whatever name you want. I don't care since it's not my name either way."

"Swell. So, Katie, I'm pulling down my pants, yes?"

Katie's lips trembled a bit and contorted as she tried not to grin. "Yes, Ronald. That's the idea."

Ron started to fumble with his pants and muttered, "I was afraid that after your great blowjobs I had to go back to only wanking..."

***

Another month went by. Ron kept asking for the Marauders' Map - clearly still interested in Katie's real identity, but Harry often insisted that he didn't want to lend it because he was spying on Malfoy, which he did. And soon Ron stopped asking.

Right after the confirmation that Katie wasn't Katie, Harry always checked whether Ron kept to his word and did not try to follow Katie - he did, so Harry stopped doing it each time - Ron seemed to follow their agreement after all.

***

Harry entered the classroom.

"Hi," said Katie and looked at Ron who didn't move and with an opened mouth was sitting as though petrified looking at Polyjuiced Harry. "What?" she said after a few seconds a little perplexed by Ron's behavior and stepped closer.

Harry's eyes traveled up and down Ron as he was baffled by Ron's lack of response, and then he noticed it - right on Ron's lap there was the oh-so-familiar old parchment.

Katie's eyes immediately widened at the realization. Next moment Harry turned on his heals and ran out.

As he was running through corridors like never before, he was unable to think a single thought. He was still on the top floors of Hogwarts, so he didn't met anybody and after a few minutes he felt pain in his sides.

He didn't remember how he ended up on the floor in some dirty broom-closet and realized it only after he heard himself cry in girly whimpers.


End file.
